


DRAMAtical Murder - "Fix" ver Clear

by Fandastic



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Clear, DRAMAtical Murder - Freeform, M/M, dmmd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandastic/pseuds/Fandastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without memories of their shared past, Aoba finds himself the plaything of Clear, a sweet robot who under various circumstances will become a monster. Can Aoba escape Clear or will he become the living doll Clear's other half wants him to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clear

When Aoba woke, he was looking up at a foreign ceiling, he slowly glanced around, the room was completely unknown to him. Aoba slowly pulled himself to sit up, he glanced around, noticed that his bag was beside the bed and picked it up, he made sure Ren was inside and zipped it again, then sat trying to remember how he got here. Memory slowly returned, he had been heading home from work late and something happened, his headache had made him faint? He couldn't quite pin it but it was a good enough excuse for now.   
There was a faint humming he noticed now, coming from nearby, Aoba slowly got up and wandered to the next room. The scent of food cooking filled the room, there was a white haired man cheerily cooking at a stove. The man was unusually beautiful and for some reason, slightly familiar. Aoba must've stared for a while because the man eventually turned and spotted him.

"Ah! Master!" he chimed.   
"Huh? Pardon?" Aoba asked confused, he'd never been called Master before. But the other seemed to ignore it.   
"I'm making you breakfast, Master" he chimed again, smiling cheerily.  
Aoba definitely didn't expect that.   
"Oh, ah.. Thankyou" and he stepped a few feet further into the curiously decorated kitchen. There was all sort of junk, it was organized junk but still junk. Bottles and scraps of glass piled high along the walls.

"Take a seat, it's almost done" he replied and Aoba did so, he sat at the tiny two person table that was crammed into a corner, he was careful not to knock over any bottles.   
Shortly after the man came over with plates for two and sat down with them.   
"Thankyou" Aoba said "I'm Aoba by the way.. I didn't get your name."  
"Oh!" he seemed surprised "It's Clear!" he was grinning.   
"Clear, thank you" Aoba nodded and picked up his fork starting to eat.   
"Anything for you, Master!" he had also begun eating.   
Aoba was a little unnerved by being called Master still, but he kept quiet about it, and even worse, he caught Clear's gaze a few times, Clear was watching him eat and it was making him self conscious, but he finished his meal all the same.

"Is something the matter?" Clear asked still sounding cheerful   
"Hm? No, I'm alright." Clear must've noticed Aoba's discomfort. Aoba smiled reassuringly.   
"Right" he got up and picked up plated taking them to the sink.   
"Do you need a shower, Master?" Clear asked after he had cleaned the plates.   
"Oh, ahh.. that would be nice, please" Aoba nodded.  
"It's just in the corner there, Master" Clear pointed out the bathroom.  
Aside from the dust old junk lying around, the house seemed completely unused. the bathroom was in a layer of dust and there wasn't even a mirror installed.   
Aoba tried not to think on it as he turned on the water to run a shower. 

Aoba stripped down and slipped in and enjoyed the heat and started to get lost in his thought.  
"Do you need any help Master?" Clear called from the other side of the door, but he received no response, so he opened the door. Clear gazed upon Aoba's body which was partially hidden in the fog of the glass in the shower and his head was becoming fuzzy.  
"Ma..ster.." he said softly and stepped into the bathroom, he quietly removed his clothes and slipped in behind Aoba, his mind numbing. His fingertips found Aoba's hips.

Aoba definitely snapped out of this, he gasped and spun around "Clear!?" his hair was full of suds, his expression fearful.  
"I thought you might need some help" the once pretty smile that adorned his face was sour.. eerie and insincere.   
"What? Why would I.." Clear was holding him at the hips again   
"You were wobbling all over this morning" he smiled "I thought you might fall.."  
"I'm fine.." he said weakly, definitely uncomfortable "It must've been from fainting"   
Clear laughed alittle, a smile within it "Maybe... or something else"  
"What's that supposed to mean" Aoba said beginning to lose his temper.

Clear's lips curled into a smirk "You really don't remember, do you.."   
"Remember..." Aoba swallowed hard, he had a feeling Clear knew what he was talking about   
"Remember what.."  
"Well.. what happened last night of course" he cooed playfully.


	2. Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, enjoy!!

Clear watched Aoba's expressions rotating between fear, confusion and anger and smiled.  
"Poor Master, you've misplaced your memory." Clear closed the distance between himself and Aoba. "Let me help Master to recall it." Clear pushed Aoba's hips back until his back was flat against the shower, Aoba could barely catch his breath, the sinking fear setting in his stomach. Clear wasted no time, his hand explored every crevice of Aoba's body and soon turned the hot tap off, though Aoba was shielded from the direct flow of the shower, he got the light spray of water off of Clear. 

A shudder ran through him, goosebumps showing off nicely on his pale skin, his pink nipples stiffening, Clear watched the process and giggled with glee, amused and incredibly turned on by Aoba's physical reactions to the cold water.

Clear leaned down and ran his tongue over one solid pink bud. "They're very hard, Master" he cooed and gently nibbled before sucking hard on the nipple his warm mouth and strong tongue tugging the bud roughly causing Aoba to cry out softly. It was a mixture of both pleasure, from having that part of him played with, the warmth-- and pain, Clear's teeth often grazed him and the sheer pull of his mouth was enough to bring tears and moans.

Clear moved now coming away from his violent suckling to lean down and grip Aoba's legs lifting him, his back pressed against the wall-- Aoba cried out as the icy water now assaulted his stomach and slightly aroused cock.

His entire body clenched and tightened and he gasped air as the water continued to rain down, but even the cold couldn't numb him for what came next. Clear shifted Aoba and forced his entire length inside his tight and tensed asshole. Aoba's cry echoed in the washroom and tears were brought to his eyes, his hands gripped futiley at the walls and he tossed his head, eyes tightly shut and jaw soon clenched.

"Yo..you're asshole is so tight, Master" Clear said strained, it felt incredibly good, he pulled out slowly then forced all the way back in, drawing wails from Aoba's lips.  
Then he started to pick up his pace, moaning softly at the incredible tightness and heat as Aoba cried out and begged for mercy.

Clear would give no mercy, he picked his pace up, the once rough fuck slicking, a bit of red staining the water between them, it gave Aoba no more relief as his tight hole was not accustomed to heavy machinery. 

"Oh, Master!" Clear said suddenly like he remembered something "How thoughtless of me." Clear pulled the hot handle and turned off the cold, and then continued to fuck him. It only took moments for the hot water to pour in and Aoba was screaming and begging for him to turn the heat off, the hot water barrelled down on his stomach and cock and Aoba writhed, attempting escape. 

Aoba thought he had it for a moment when Clear suddenly moved him, but then Aoba was facing the wall, feet on the ground as Clear thrust deep into him, the hot water and the pain drawing screams from his lips, his back screaming red from the heat. 

Clear lifted Aobas hips, his feet hanging off the ground, and proceeded to fuck him like a doll, like he weighed nothing and his limbs bounced except for his forarms against the shower wall, the water had lost its burn, the warm water running low and Aoba lost control of his cries and became almost silent as Clear's moans and groans grew more frequent until he cried out and a hot sticky fluid filled him up. 

Aoba was out of his mind, barely able to think, his senses jammed and his head foggy. Clear pulled his massive prick out, still holding Aoba's hips he lifted him up the wall to watch the thick semen drip down his wet thighs before gently turning Aoba and taking him back to bed, carried like a bride.

By now Aoba was unconscious and Clear satisfied, sat with him, watching his chest rise and fall as he slept.


	3. Breakfast

When Aoba woke, he was afraid, the memories flood back, the sharp and intense pain his arse made it near impossible to move it seemed. It was daylight by now, and Clear was not in the room. Aoba wanted to attempt an escape but everything hurt, his skin stung where hot water had nearly burned his skin. Clear was not who he had initially thought he was and Aoba felt intense fear. 

"Good Morning Master" Clear chimed when he came into the room, looking pleasant, all smiles as if everything was normal and nothing had happened.   
"Is Master hungry?" Clear asked as he sat next to Aoba, who was still laying down. "You fainted in the shower last night, you really should be more careful, that much hot water can make you sick."   
Aoba said nothing, he wasn't sure if Clear was playing games with his head and he was to nervous to speak.   
"Is there something wrong master? Cat got your tongue?" Clear asked, once again Aoba refused to speak.   
"Well, whatever it is, I hope it goes away, Master's voice is like music to my ears." He was so pleasant it was eerie.  
Clear hopped up shortly after and chimed about preparing him breakfast, and he'd be right back. 

Aoba forced himself up, he pulled a blanket round his body as he searched the room and the bathroom next door for his clothes. Aoba found nothing, and hear some noise from the other room, he quickly returned to the bed, sitting on it just in time. Clear came back into the room shortly after.   
"Breakfast, master, I hope you like pancakes" he smiled bringing the plate with a stack of pancakes on it into the room, a bottle of syrup in the other hand.   
"Ah.. actually... I.." Aoba said weakly "I think I should be going."  
"Oh, but I haven't finished cleaning your clothes." Clear bleated merrily.  
"It's fine, I'll just wear this" he meant the sheet that was around him.  
"Oh, master, don't be silly.. it won't be too much longer" Clear replied "Here eat your pancakes" he brought the pancakes to the bedside table and set them down holding the syrup.  
"Do you like Syrup?" Clear asked popping the top on it.  
"I don't want the pancakes.." Aoba said annoyed "I want to go." 

Clear looked down at Aoba his smile fading a little and his brows raising a little towards the centre.   
"Aren't you hungry, Master?" he asked now. "I want you to stay for breakfast."   
"I--" Aoba had barely begun speaking when he noticed Clear's demeanour change.   
"You'll stay for breakfast." Clear said "Good thing I have something else prepared for you..." 

Aoba didn't have time to respond. Clear tore away the blanket with ease and lifted Aoba tossing him onto the bed at a different angle, Aoba landed on his back and was promptly pulled towards the edge of it so that his head was at the edge of the bed. Clear moved aside the apron, unbuttoning his pants to reveal his massive prick, which immediately hardened up, like a mechanism had been set off.  
Aoba was staring at the massive pink cock upside down, it was horrifying to behold. 

"Open your mouth, Master, so I can feed you." Clear said coldly. When Aoba refused, Clear forced his fingers into Aoba's mouth and promptly stuffed his cock in. Aoba struggled to turn his head but couldn't.   
Clear held still for a long moment inside Aoba's mouth only a bit, until Aoba seemed to struggle less, then he thrust, he forced his cock into Aoba's throat, eliciting gagging and choking noises from his unwilling partner. Aoba was suffocating on his cock, Clear was merciless, forcing his cock deep into his throat repeatedly. Aoba was salivating so much it ran down the side of his face into his hair, it took everything in him not to puke. Aoba thought he was going to pass out when Clear jammed his entire cock in and held it in place for what felt like forever before pulling back, and away from Aoba to take a look at his work.

Aoba's face was red, his eyes were red and his face was covered in a mixture of saliva, tears and sticky precum. Clear smiled a little and tilted his head.  
"Such a cute expression, Master, I love it so much."   
Clear bent down and kissed Aoba upside down, it was so gently it too Aoba by surprise, and though he didnt kiss back, he didnt fight.   
"Now, you''re probably hungry, so.." Clear said standing up again, once again he forced his cock into Aoba's mouth and fucked his throat.   
More gagging and coughing and disgusting noises came from Aoba, he was ashamed and embarrassed and thankful he hadn't eaten only because he might've puked if he had.

"Mm Master, It's time for your breakfast" Clear said with a small chuckle near the end. And as he said it Aoba's mouth was flooded with cum. Aoba was forced to swallow it, but it kept coming, it was forced into his nose and exploded out of his mouth, he had to close his eyes. Aoba thought it was over and then it happened again, Clear's cock pumped out semen like a tap, Aoba was coughing and choking and forced to swallow a ton. Then it stopped and Clear who had been moaning erratically pulled out. Clear was panting and Aoba was coughing. Aoba didn't know what to do it was in his eyes and his hair and everywhere else. Clear wiped a ton off of Aoba's face when Aoba was forced to sit up, and he forced him to eat it off his fingers, which Aoba did trembling, to afraid to reject it.

"Isn't that better" Clear said softly with a trembling voice. "You look well fed, Master.. you are a messy eater though."  
Aoba didn't have words, he didnt look at Clear, his head was down, cum was dripping out of his hair and onto his lap.  
"Now.. I want you to eat this." Clear set the plate of now cold pancakes on his lap "and when you're done you will have a shower while I clean up your mess." Clear said cheerful again.   
Aoba did as he was told, the pancakes were finally a welcome thing as he tried to rid his mouth of the awful flavour.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you get the chance, please check out my other DMMD related works, I currently have storylines ongoing for Aoba paired with Mink, Noiz and Akushima, plus more to come!


End file.
